Only You
by Celticfaerie13
Summary: A year has passed since Frodo has been back in the Shire but much as changed. New scars, dark memories, and pain that seems to never fade. Then one day, a young hobbit comes to show him that a heart can indeed be healed. . .and learn to love again.
1. Chapter 1

LoTR FanFic

"Only You"

Summary- A year has passed since Frodo and his companions have been back in the Shire but much as changed. New scars, dark memories, and pain that seems to never fade. Then one day, a young hobbit comes to show him that a heart can indeed be healed. . .and learn to love again.

Chapter 1

Frodo heaved a sigh as he rotated his wrist, working out the kinks. He had been writing for so long, he had gotten a cramp.

_Longer than I had thought, _he realized as he looked out the window, surprised to see that the sky had darkened considerably since last time he looked. He closed the heavy book slowly, and for a moment he idly traced the letters on the cover page.

_**From There and Back Again- A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins**_

_**and**_

_**The Lord of the Rings by Frodo Baggins**_

_It's hard to believe we've been back for nearly a year, _he thought to himself. So much and yet so little had changed. The Shire was still the Shire, and for that Frodo was grateful. And yet. . .so much was different. So much of the laughter and joy that filled his life before was diminished. There were merely sips of pleasure, mere moments of joy that he enjoyed briefly. His heart was joyful as he watched his dear friend Sam Gamgee marry his sweetheart, Rosie Cotton, an almost laugh threatening to bubble over as a drunken Merry and Pippin danced on the table, spraying guests with ale and wedding cake.

He came out of his musings with a grimace as a sharp pain wracked his shoulder and he rotated it slowly.

_Will the pain never fade? _He wondered dimly.

A dark voice in his head bitterly replied. _No, the pain will never fade and the scars will never heal. _

He was shook out of his thoughts by a sudden knock at the door.

He inwardly groaned. _Probably Merry and Pippin trying to drag me off to the Green Dragon, _he thought. Knowing that there was no use in ignoring them (he had tried before, but the little buggers were annoyingly persistent), he went to the door. He was pleasantly surprised when he found, not Merry and Pippin, but his next door neighbor, Fineas Haywood.

"Mr Haywood," he greeted the elderly chap. "Please come in. I was not expecting you."

The old hobbit moved slowly, leaning heavily on his walking stick. "My dear Frodo," Fineas said, chuckling merrily. "How many times must I tell you to please call me Fineas?"

"Alright then Fineas," Frodo said, allowing a rare smile to grace his lips. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Of course, m'boy," Fineas said. "Hope you don't mind if I sit," the old hobbit said, and Frodo hurried to get a cushioned chair. "These old legs aren't as sturdy as they once were. Ah, thank you," he said as Frodo handed him a cup of tea.

"I came to return the book you lent me," Fineas said, handing him a well worn book.

"That was quick," Frodo said, surprised. "I gave it to you only yesterday,"

Fineas chuckled. "Yes but I'm afraid I couldn't put it down! All that talk of adventure, battles, and good triumphing over evil!" the old hobbit was practically quivering in excitement. "It's all so exciting!"

Frodo's mouth quirked. It was times like these when Fineas reminded Frodo so much of Bilbo. "Yes," he said quietly. "I suppose it is all very exciting."

Fineas seemed to see the shadow that veiled Frodo's eyes and he said softly. "It's especially the good triumphing over evil part that I heroes that come home at the end."

Frodo looked down. "Well, not everyone's a hero," he said quietly. "Despite the fact that good wins at the end of the day, there are still scars."

Fineas looked at him carefully. "Ah yes, but my dear Frodo, that is when the healing can begin."

Frodo cleared his throat uncomfortably and turned away from Fineas' probing gaze. Despite the fact that no one knew of his adventures, Frodo could almost swear that the old hobbit knew much more than he let on.

"Is there anything else you wish to borrow?" Frodo asked. "I've got plenty more where that came from."

"Oh yes!" Fineas looked delighted at the idea and toddled over to the bookcase. He looked for a moment and then pulled out one. "How about this one? The elven love story?"

Frodo smirked. "You've read it twice now."

Fineas frowned a bit. "Ah yes, I believe I have." He chuckled a bit. "Oh but I am an old sap for a good romance. But I suppose it's true I should branch out a bit." He skimmed through the titles a few moments more. "Oh what about this one?" He pulled out another book.

"Oh that one's good," Frodo said. "It's about the Dwarves."

"Dwarves eh?" Fineas grinned. "I find I am quite fascinated by them. Stalwart, sturdy, little fellows, but they are quite the fighters." He chuckled. "And I've heard they enjoy a good ale and pipeweed as much as the next hobbit lad." He nodded decisively. "I should very much like to meet a dwarf one day."

Frodo smirked. _Gimli would be delighted to hear that, _he thought.

Fineas stood up slowly. "I'm afraid I can't stay longer, Mr. Frodo. My niece is arriving tomorrow and I want to make sure everything is ready for her."

"I see," Frodo said, letting his old friend lean on his arm as he led him to the door. "I was not aware that you had a niece, Fineas."

A large smile came to Fineas' wrinkled face. "Ah yes, my dear Lily. She lives on the other end of Hobbiton, and has been living alone since the death of her parents when she was younger. She says she wants to come take care of me now." Fineas snorted and rolled his eyes. "Utter nonsense of course. I do quite well on my own, you know." He chuckled. "But I indulge the dear child."

"Of course, Fineas," Frodo said smirked.

"I say, my dear boy," Fineas said suddenly. "Why don't you come over tomorrow for afternoon tea? I would love for my Lily to meet some young folk. She doesn't have many friends you see."

"Oh." Frodo said, slightly surprised by the invitation. "Well I wouldn't want to intrude ---"

"Nonsense, boy. Nonsense," Fineas said waving his hand. "You would be most welcome."

"Well then, I suppose I can do that," Frodo said. "Thank you Fineas."

The old hobbit chuckled as he walked out the door. "No Frodo, my boy," he said, winking at him boldly. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Thank _you._"

Frodo watched as his friend toddled down the road, humming merrily, and couldn't help but wonder what the old codger had up his sleeve.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily yawned slowly and smiled as she saw that the sky was lightening.

_Finally morning_, she thought to herself. She had managed a few hours sleep but found that she was much too excited.

_Not that one could sleep well in this bumpy carriage, _she thought, chuckling a little. She looked out the window and was pleasantly surprised to find that she recognized many of the sites of her old home.

_There's the bridge, and the Green Dragon tavern, _she listed in her head. _Oh and the old mill where I found the litter of kittens! _She giggled at the memory.

So many years had passed and Lily was pleased to find that the Shire still felt like home. Not that Lochewood ever felt much like home. She had been born in the Shire but then had moved with her parents when she was a small child to Lochewood to be near her mother's family. She had spent most of her life in Lochewood and yet something felt. . .off. She had always felt that she was very different from other hobbit girls her age. She disliked gossip and giggling about utter nonsense, instead loved to find a nice tree to sit against and read books. And not just any books. Books about adventure, love, and magic. She was known as quite an oddity, but was used to it by now and didn't mind.

_Perhaps things will be different now, _she thought to herself. She loved and missed her uncle dearly and was excited to go spend time with him in the Shire. Her uncle always seemed to understand her and her strange desires of adventure. He never ridiculed her or scolded her like her parents and acquaintances. If anything, he had always encouraged her to dream. He used to come visit her every summer in Lochewood, but nowadays she was always worried about his advanced age. Plus this gave her a wonderful excuse to come back to the Shire that she dearly missed.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that the carriage had stopped and the carriage driver had jumped down from his seat and was now retrieving her bags. She looked out again and smiled as she recognized the familiar large door of her uncle's home.

"Here you go then Miss," the carriage driver said pleasantly as he helped her out of the carriage. He handed her the two large bags she had brought with her. "Hope you enjoy your stay."

Lily smiled back at him. "Yes, thank you," she replied. "I believe I shall." She turned and laughed with delight to see her dear uncle walking towards her, a walking stick held tightly in his hand.

"Lily!" the old hobbit said, embracing her tightly as he reached her. "It's so wonderful to see you!"

"And you as well, Uncle Fineas," Lily said, a few happy tears coming to her eyes as she kissed his weathered cheek. "I have missed you so."

"And you as well, my dear," Fineas said. "Let me look at you." He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned back to look at her face. A delighted smile came to his lips. "I daresay you become more beautiful every time I see you."

Lily blushed and tucked a piece of dark auburn hair behind her ear. "You're a charming old rascal, Uncle."

Fineas chuckled. "I do try, my dear." He patted her hand. "Well I say, why don't we get you settled? I have a friend coming over for afternoon tea and I would very much like for you to meet him."

"I see," Lily said, somewhat suspicious by the sly grin on her uncle's face. "Well it shouldn't take me long to unpack and then I can make us some scones for tea."

"Mmm," Fineas said smacking his lips appreciatively. "Strawberry?" he said hopefully.

Lily grinned. "Why, of course."

Fineas chuckled. "My dear, you know the way to a fellow's heart." He turned and hobbled towards his door.

Lily laughed lightly. _Yes, _she thought to herself. _Things will be different here. I can feel it._


	2. Chapter 2

Lily hummed to herself as she got the last batch of scones out from the fire. She sniffed them and smiled as the wonderful scent of strawberries reached her nose.

"Uncle!" she called to the next room. "The scones are ready. Would you like me to put them on a platter?"

Fineas walked into the kitchen, his eyes lighting up as he saw the scones. "My dear those look marvelous! Yes, there should be a platter in the cupboard behind you."

Lily got the platter and set to work in setting out the scones and mini sandwiches for tea. "So who is this friend of yours that's coming over, Uncle?"

Fineas grinned. "Ah yes. My next door neighbor. A charming lad by the name of Frodo Baggins. I've known him since he was barely a tween."

Lily frowned. That name sounded awfully familiar. "Baggins? Any relation to your old friend Bilbo?"

Fineas nodded. "His nephew in fact." He frowned suddenly. "Never knew what became of old Bilbo. He disappeared one day." He chuckled. "And I mean that literally!"

Lily looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"It was almost a year and a half ago now," Fineas said. "It was Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday." He shook his head suddenly. "Which I could not believe. I could swear he didn't look a day over sixty. Anyway," he said waving a hand. "He got up to make his speech, and suddenly he got quite. . .odd."

"How so?" Lily said, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, that he seemed almost nervous. He said that he was leaving. He bid us all a very fond farewell, and then _poof! _He vanished into thin air!"

Lily wondered if her uncle was becoming quite senile. "Into thin air? But Uncle, that's quite impossible."

"I tell you my girl, it's the truth. It was spectacular." He grinned. "Wish he could have taught me that trick before he left. He put everyone in an absolute uproar. Half the Shire was there. They would be able to tell you."

Lily still wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. "I see," she said.

"Anyway, soon after that, Frodo, his gardener Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Perrigren Took all disappeared as well. They appeared again suddenly thirteen months later on 4 fine ponies and wearing clothes fit for royalty." He shook his head. "No one knows where they went or what happened but it can't be all good."

Lily was riveted now. "What makes you say that?"

Fineas frowned. "I'm afraid Frodo hasn't quite been the same since," he said quietly. "He used to be quite a cheery lad, always ready with a laugh or a smile." He winked at Lily. "His dashing looks sent many a hobbit lass' hearts aflutter." Lily laughed.

"Nowadays, however, it's hard to bring a smile out of that boy. He's very. . .withdrawn. There's a shadow in his once cheerful eyes and I'm afraid I haven't heard him laugh in a good long while." He patted her hand and winked conspiratorially. "Maybe that's where you can come in."

Suddenly it all clicked. "Uncle!" Lily exclaimed. "I know what you're doing! You're trying to get your hand in some matchmaking!"

Fineas looked very guilty all of a sudden. "Lily dear, I have no idea what you're talking ---" he broke off suddenly as there was a knock on the door and a huge grin split across his face. "Ah! There he is!" And he turned and hobbled to the door as fast as his legs would carry him.

Lily shook her head and smiled ruefully as she heard her uncle greet his neighbor cheerfully and invite him inside. _Well, this should be interesting, _Lily thought to herself. She picked up the heavy platter carefully, not noticing until the last moment that the pile of scones was wobbling dangerously. The platter slipped out of her grasp, and before Lily could catch them, another pair of hands caught it, with only two scones landing on the floor.

"Oh my goodness," Lily said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She looked up at the person in front of her. "Thank you so. . ." she trailed off as she was suddenly met by a pair of bright blue eyes. ". . .Much."

"Are you alright?" the young man said, looking at her.

Lily blushed. _Gracious, Lily, pull yourself together, _she scolded herself. "Yes. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."

"It's alright," he said, smiling a bit. "I could see you were a bit distracted." He gestured to the platter. "Allow me to help you with these."

"Oh thank you," Lily said. He grabbed the platter and they walked out of the kitchen. Fineas grinned as he saw the two of them together. "Ah! I see you two have met! Good, good."

"Well, not officially, Uncle," Lily said laughing. "He saved the scones."

"Well, then, let's change that," Fineas said. "Frodo Baggins, allow me to introduce my niece, Lily Haywood."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Haywood," Frodo said, kissing her hand as good gentle-hobbits should.

"And you as well, Mr. Baggins," Lily said, noticing the small tingle that went up her arm when he kissed her hand. "But please, call me Lily."

Frodo smiled. "Only if you will call me Frodo." Lily blushed lightly and she saw her uncle smile delightedly out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, shall I get the tea then?" Fineas said. "Lily's scones are quite delicious Frodo. She's a marvelous cook."

Lily laughed as they sat down on cushioned chairs. "Only in baking I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'm lacking when it comes to making a good roast."

Frodo watched the lighthearted camaraderie between the two and studied Fineas' niece. She was quite lovely, with long, wavy red-brown hair, and eyes as green as clover. Her laughter, he noted, was not high-pitched and giggly like most hobbit lasses of his acquaintance, but rich and beautiful.

"So, how do you like the Shire, Lily?" Frodo asked. "Your Uncle mentioned you lived on the other end of Hobbiton."

Lily's bright green eyes turned to his, and Frodo couldn't help but think that they were exceptionally beautiful. "I was raised there, yes," she said. "But I was actually born here in the Shire." She smiled. "Truthfully, I missed the Shire, and never felt that Lochewood was home so I decided to come back here."

"Understandable," Frodo said. A shadow seemed to cover his eyes. "I know what it's like to miss the Shire."

Frodo noticed Lily studying him curiously and half-expected her to ask what he meant but to his surprise, she merely smiled slightly. "It's home, isn't it?"

Frodo smiled. "Yes, it is."

"So what has been going on in Lochewood lately?" Fineas asked. "Any good note-worthy gossip?" He grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid I don't know Uncle. You know I don't pay attention to that nonsense."

"Really?" Frodo asked, then mentally slapped himself as her eyes swiveled around to meet his. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "That sounded rude ---"

Lily grinned. "It's alright Frodo. I know what you mean. I'm not like most girls. I don't like gossip and all that other useless nonsense." She blushed suddenly. "Truth be told, I was always made fun of because I was always off reading."

Frodo couldn't help but smile. A hobbit lass that hated gossip, but loved to read? How. . .refreshing.

"You like to read?" he asked. "What kind of books?"

A sparkle came to her eyes. "Oh all sorts! Romance, drama, magic, and most of all adventure." She looked down as if embarrassed. "I know it's a bit unusual. . ."

"Not at all," Frodo said, becoming more fascinated with this lass with every moment that went by. "I'm the same way actually. I've got quite an extensive collection of good books."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Lily looked delighted. "I'm afraid I had to leave most of mine back in Lochewood. I was only able to bring 3 or 4 favorites."

"Well," Frodo said. "You're more than welcome to take a look at my collection. I have a few that are quite rare that I think you would like."

Lily could barely contain her excitement. "Why thank you Frodo, that's very kind of you. When is a good time for you?"

"Tonight?" Frodo shocked himself by his eagerness to be social. Usually he was very reclusive. But there was something about this girl. . . "Perhaps you and your uncle could come over for supper."

"I'm available," Lily said smiling. She turned to Fineas, who was watching their exchange with a large grin on his face. "Uncle?"

Fineas gave her a sly grin. "I'm afraid not, my girl. I . . .uh . . .am supposed to meet up with old Proudfoot at the Green Dragon for a drink. But," he said, pretending to think. "I'm sure you young folks would have more fun without me anyway." He winked at Lily.

"Well as long as it's alright with Lily," Frodo said, shaking his curly brown hair out of his eyes. "Just the two of us then?" He looked a bit shy.

Lily felt very warm all of a sudden as she looked into his blue eyes. "Yes," she said, smiling shyly. "Just the two of us."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Frodo had barely stepped out the door when Fineas started bombarding Lily with questions. "So what do you think of him?" he asked Lily.

Lily laughed. "Uncle, you're hopelessly obvious, you know. But you were right at any rate. He is good looking." _Liar, Lily, _a voice purred in her head. _He's insanely handsome. You could drown in those beautiful blue eyes of his. _She determinedly pushed those thoughts away and noticed her uncle was looking at her with an odd smile.

"What?" she asked.

Fineas chuckled and shook his head. "Oh Lily, I just knew it."

Lily was nervous. Could her Uncle tell what she was thinking? "Knew what?"

Fineas patted her hand. "I haven't seen that boy smile like that in a long time. You made quite an impression on him."

Lily blushed. "Now, Uncle. You're jumping to conclusions. He's merely being polite because I'm new and we share a common interest."

Fineas chuckled. "Believe what you will my girl. Believe what you will." Lily looked nervous and Fineas spoke quietly. "You know, my dear. You don't have to be afraid to be yourself around him. He's different than the others. Trust me."

Lily smiled. "I know Uncle. Somehow, I know."

Her uncle kissed her cheek fondly and toddled off to his study probably to pick up his book. Lily turned and grinned at her Uncle. "Uncle?" Fineas turned.

"You don't have plans at the Green Dragon, do you?"

The old rascal winked at her. "Have a good time tonight."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3

Frodo checked carefully to make sure the vegetables were well cooked, and the bacon was extra crispy. He hadn't had company over in so long, he wasn't even sure if he remembered how to be a good host. He still didn't know what had possessed him to so eagerly invite Miss Haywood over for supper.

_Oh yes, you do, _a very male part of him said. _It was that bright smile and sparkling green eyes of hers. Plus, somehow you know she's different than the other hobbit lasses you've known._

Whatever the reason, it was quite baffling. She had made him smile, something he rarely did these days. His heart was lightened by her bright smile, and he suddenly found himself devising more ways to bring out the sparkle in her eyes.

_Not that it matters anyway, _Frodo reasoned. _I won't be around here much longer anyway. I can't afford to get attached. _Not that he had the emotional strength to get attached these days anyway. Since returning from Mordor, a part of him had died, and much more of him was still hurting. Galadriel had seen his pain, and had offered him and Bilbo a very special privilege --- passage on the ship that would sail the elves to the Undying Lands. There Frodo would heal --- and healing he needed.

There was a knock at the door and Frodo felt an unexpected rush of nerves. Going to the door, he opened it to find that it was pouring outside and that Lily was huddling in the shelter of the overhang of his doorway.

"Oh wow!" Frodo said. "I had no idea it was raining!" He took her hand. "Come in before you catch a chill."

Lily hurried in and brushed the hood of her cloak back from her face. "Thank you Frodo." She giggled. "It was like the sky opened up all of a sudden." She shook some water droplets out of her hair. "Quite refreshing actually."

Frodo grinned. She really was quite unique. He liked that. Frodo's blue eyes swung up to meet Lily's and Lily found herself suddenly unable to look away. His eyes were a beautiful ocean blue, but in the depths, there seemed to swim a distant pain. A weight that lay heavily upon him. They stared at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say, both suddenly aware that they were alone with the other. Frodo cleared his throat nervously and the spell was broken.

"Anyway," he said. "I hope you're hungry. I made plenty."

Lily smiled. "Wonderful, thank you."

Frodo portioned out the food and put it into two separate plates. He handed her a plate, forgetting to use his left hand, and he braced himself as Lily's eyes swung to his right hand. He was very thankful that he had remembered to put on the black glove that he normally wore on that hand.

Lily looked at the glove curiously and then looked up at Frodo, who suddenly looked tense. "Is there a reason you have a glove on your hand, Frodo?"

Frodo hesitated. "Well. . .yes actually. My right hand is a bit. . .scarred. . .you could say," he said quietly. "I wouldn't wish to offend you with the sight of it."

"Oh." Lily said, not quite sure what else to say. She took a bite of her food and then cautiously spoke up again. "Did you get the injury when you were. . .away?"

Frodo looked at her sharply. "Your uncle told you about that then?" he said, smiling ruefully.

"He mentioned it," Lily said quietly. "I had heard the name Baggins in Lochewood soon after your return, but it's all speculation. No one really knows where you went."

Frodo shook his head. "No," he said, his voice barely a whisper. "No one knows."

Lily was suddenly very embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Frodo. It's none of my business ---"

"It's alright Lily," Frodo said smiling slightly. "I'm actually a bit surprised you didn't ask about it sooner."

Lily smiled. "You don't have to tell me. I wouldn't want to dredge up painful memories. If you want to tell me, it will be on your own time."

Frodo studied her a moment. "Thank you Lily. You have no idea how much I appreciate that."

Lily blushed and suddenly became very intent on her food. The two ate companionably for a while, making small talk, and Frodo graciously took both of their plates after she was done.

"The bookshelf is in the study," Frodo gestured. "I would be more than willing to help you pick out a few."

Lily became excited all over again at the prospect of finding new books. "Oh thank you!" She walked to the study and saw not one but 3 bookshelves along the wall.

"Wow," she said. "You weren't joking when you said you liked to read."

To her surprise Frodo chuckled. "No," he said. "I have some. . .interesting. . .connections when it comes to getting new things."

Lily's fingers already itched to skim through the pages. "My goodness," she ran her hand along the spines of the books excitedly. "Wow. . ." she looked so excited, that Frodo couldn't help but be excited for her. "Some of these are in Elvish!"

"Do you know Elvish?" Frodo asked.

Lily frowned regrettably. "I'm afraid not. I'm always wanted to learn though." She rolled her eyes. "Not much interest among hobbits, nowadays."

Frodo smirked. "I know what you mean. I know a couple dialects. It's not very hard to learn surprisingly. It's a very beautiful and flowing language. The words hold a lot of power however."

Lily looked at him. "Say something for me?" she said.

Frodo looked at her for a moment and then spoke quietly.

"_Lin hendu tintina aren san en rille gill. . .ar lin raina anno nin a lauca tana im garo al elwe ten limb a or."_

Although Lily didn't know what he said, the words still sent a shiver down her spine. "What did you say?"

Frodo looked away. What had made him say that?! "I. . .uh. . .said you have beautiful eyes."

Lily blushed. "Thank you," she said.

They looked at each other again, another intense stare where they were both unable to look away.

The moment was abruptly shattered by a sudden loud banging at the door, making Lily jump.

"Oi! Frodo! Where are ya?" a male voice said.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" another voice joined in merrily. "You know you can't hide from us forever!"

Frodo groaned out loud. "Wonderful." Grudgingly, he went to the door and opened it to be greeted by Merry and Pippin.

"Hey Frodo!" Merry said cheerfully. He nudged Pippin. "This is a good sign Pip! He actually answered the door for us this time."

Pippin grinned. "It is indeed a good sign. Maybe we can finally convince him to join us for a drink at the Green Dragon."

Frodo couldn't help but smile a bit. "Not tonight, mates. I've got company."

Merry and Pippin looked at each other in surprise. "Company?" They peeked around Frodo to see Lily sitting on a chair. She smiled and waved bashfully. They grinned.

"Well, ain't that the truth!" Merry said, nudging Frodo. "And in the form of a very lovely lass!" And without even waiting for an invitation, they nudged Frodo aside and stepped inside.

"Hello there, lovely miss!" Pippin said, kissing her hand. "Since our friend is so rude not to introduce us to beauty such as yours, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Perigren Took. Call me Pippin."

The other fellow elbowed his friend aside and kissed her hand as well. "And I'm Meridoc Brandybuck. But _you, _your radiance-ness, may call me Merry." He shot her a bold wink.

"_Everyone _calls you Merry," Frodo said, sounding a bit irritated.

Pippin and Merry grinned at each other and then looked at Frodo. "Possessive are we?" Pippin said. He sighed dramatically. "But how can you blame him with a goddess such as this in his presence?"

Lily laughed out loud at their antics. These two were absolutely charming. "It's very nice to meet both of you," she said. "My name is Lily. Lily Haywood."

"Ah, related to old Fineas?" At Lily's nod, Merry grinned. "Good chap, Fineas is." He laughed. "Can take a good joke now and then. Not like most of the other old codgers around here. Have you just arrived then?" Lily nodded and Merry and Pippin grinned at each other again.

"Well then we should introduce her around!" Pippin said. "You and Frodo should come down to the Green Dragon for a drink."

"Well. . .I. . ." Lily hesitated and looked at Frodo. He seemed amused by his friends antics and shrugged. _It's up to you, _he mouthed.

"I suppose that would be fun," Lily said. "It would be nice to meet some other folks."

Merry grinned. "Wonderful!" He helped Lily to her feet. "I promise, my dear. You are in for an unforgettable evening," he said winking.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Green Dragon was a flurry of laughter and good cheer, and Lily couldn't help but be sucked in by the merriment. Being half dragged by Merry and Pippin while Frodo trailed almost hesitantly behind, she barely had time to look around as she was tugged along to a back table where two others were already waiting. One was a fellow with curly blonde hair and a shy smile, with his arm around a lovely hobbit with rosy cheeks and long, light red curly hair.

"Sam! Rosie!" Pippin called as he took Lily's hand. Frodo noticed this and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Sam looked up and grinned.

"Hey mates!" His grin widened as he saw Frodo behind them. "Frodo! Good to see you!" He got up and embraced Frodo in a brotherly hug.

"Hey Sam," Frodo said, smiling fondly. Lily could see already that the bond between them was much different than it was with Merry and Pippin. Sam's eyes drifted to Lily. "And who is this?" He shot a sly grin at Frodo.

"This is Lily Haywood," Merry said, before Frodo could open his mouth. "She's Fineas' niece. She was over having supper at Frodo's." He said the last part meaningfully, and Sam raised his eyebrows.

"I see," Sam said, smirking. He turned to Lily and kissed her hand. "It's lovely to meet you, Lily. I'm Samwise Gamgee." He gestured to the redhead beside him. "This is my wife, Rosie." Rosie smiled and waved.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Lily said truthfully. She realized now that the 3 of these chaps are the ones that were off with Frodo when he had been on his adventure. Merry and Pippin seemed like the cheery sort, but Sam had a seriousness similar to Frodo. None of them held the same shadow as Frodo however. Lily wondered why that was.

She sat and chatted with them all and found that she quite liked Rosie. Like her, the cheery girl didn't care much for gossip and girly frills and laces, and loved to read. They spent a good deal talking about their favorite books, and then found out they were both fond of crafty things. Rosie was very talented at making jewelry, while Lily loved to make soaps and candles.

Frodo came back a while later with their ales and put one in front of her. "I wasn't sure which kind you liked," he admitted, smiling shyly. "So I just picked one."

Lily took a sip and was delighted when it turned out to be her favorite light honey ale. She grinned up at Frodo. "You were right in any sense. Good choice." Frodo grinned.

Sam, Merry and Pippin all watched the interaction with interest, watching Frodo. He was considerably lighter in spirit than he had been in a long time, and they could tell that the lovely Miss Lily was smitten with Frodo, though they weren't sure if she even knew it yet.

Frodo sat down and turned to Sam. "So Sam," he asked his friend. "How's married life?"

Sam smiled. "Definitely can't complain," he said, looking at his wife and winking. Rosie grinned and kissed his cheek.

"I keep him in line," she said grinning. Frodo grinned.

"So, how'd you meet this lovely lass?" Sam asked.

"Well," Frodo said. "Like Merry said, she's Fineas' niece. Fineas invited me over for tea and we met there. Found out we had a lot in common, including a love for reading, so I invited her over for supper so she could look at some of my books."

"Uh huh," Sam said knowingly, exchanging a knowing grin with Rosie. Frodo narrowed his eyes.

"Now Sam, it's not like that," Frodo said firmly, glancing at Lily to make sure she wasn't listening. Luckily she was engrossed in a conversation with Pippin. "We're merely friends."

Sam grinned. "For now," he said, confidently.

Frodo shook his head firmly. "Even if it were like that, you know I can't get involved with anything like that right now." He looked at Sam meaningfully. "I don't have the time."

Sam looked away. He didn't like Frodo's plan to sail to the Undying Lands. He understood that Frodo needed to heal, but he hated the thought that Frodo was leaving forever. "I wish I could change your mind about that," he said quietly.

Frodo clasped his friends shoulder. "Trust me," he said meaningfully. "You've already done enough for me, my friend."

He turned back to Lily. He watched her for a moment, fascinated by how animated she was when she conversed with Merry and Pippin. She seemed so full of life, they way she laughed, her rosy cheeks, and the sparkle in her eyes. She seemed to sense his gaze and turned to look at him.

"So. . ." Frodo searched for something to say. "How's the ale?" _Well that was lame, _he berated himself. _Honestly. You used to know how to talk to the lasses._

She smiled. "It's delicious. Thank you. It makes me want to start making my own ale again."

"You make your own?" Frodo said with interest.

"Yes. Back home, I loved making all sorts of things. I was very fond of growing herbs and making my own candles, soaps, and sachets. And I did make my own ale." She grinned. "I don't know how I do it," she said. "But somehow, it's stronger than common tavern ale."

"Stronger, eh?" Frodo smirked.

She giggled. "Well. . .let's just say that after one pint, Merry and Pippin would be dancing on the tables in skirts and petticoats singing in falsetto."

Frodo blinked as the strange mental image cam to him. Suddenly he burst out laughing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what do you think of Lily?" Merry asked Sam and Rosie, keeping his voice low so that Frodo wouldn't hear him.

"I think she's a dear," Rosie said, smiling. "A welcome breath of fresh air to the Shire in my opinion. She's very sweet."

Pippin grinned. "She's sweet alright. Sweet on Frodo."

Sam chuckled. "I thought I was the only one to notice. Think it's one sided?"

They looked over to see Frodo and Lily deep in conversation. Frodo was smiling, and there was a light in his eyes that had been absent for months.

Sam grinned and shook his head. "I doubt it." He frowned suddenly. "But he won't admit it. He still plans on leaving."

The others fell silent. Even Merry and Pippin's smiles disappeared.

"So he's really leaving, then?" Merry said quietly.

Sam nodded. "Yeah," he said. "He says he needs to. As good friends, we should support his decision."

The others nodded, although grudgingly. Suddenly an odd sound came to their ears, and they turned to see an unusual sight. Frodo was clutching his ribs, laughing so hard, he had tears coming out of his eyes.

The others looked at each other in shock. They hadn't seen anything near resembling a laugh come out of Frodo since before he left with the ring. "What's so funny?" Sam asked, smirking.

Frodo and Lily were both laughing so hard, they were gasping for air.

"Drunken Merry and Pippin. . . wearing petticoats. . ." Frodo gasped. "Singing. . .falsetto." He fell into a fit of very unmanly giggles.

"Oi!" Merry said. "I beg your pardon!"

"Indeed!" Pippin said, looking equally offended. "Apparently you don't know us very well."

They looked at each other, grinned, and then spoke at the same time. "We would do that sober." Frodo laughed again.

Sam shook his head, stunned. "Well, what do you know?" Merry and Pippin grinned at him knowingly. "There's a sight you don't see everyday."

"That's for sure. Well," Pippin. said, looking optimistic. "There's still six months before he has to leave." He grinned. "Maybe a certain someone can change his mind."

Sam smiled slowly. "Here's to hoping."

Merry spoke up. "And I'm sure, it wouldn't hurt if we gave them a slight. . .nudge in the right direction." He smirked.

"I'll drink to that!" Pippin said, and the 3 friends clinked their flagons in agreement.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A quick note. I'm hoping I didn't butcher the Elvish too badly. I couldn't find a translator online so I just found a online dictionary. The rough translation of what Frodo REALLY said was "Your eyes sparkle more than the brightest stars. . .and your smile gives me a warmth that I have not felt in many a day." Awwww.**_

_**So I have reviews already! You have no idea how happy that makes me guys : D Hope to hear from more of you ; )**_

_**I run wiv werewolves- **__**Thank you so much! I always like to find a kindred spirit- especially if their Jacob fans. I have a Jacob/OC story that I plan on posting on here within the next couple of days so definitely keep an eye out for that ; ) Also- I'm glad that you like Lily- I was nervous at first that she was a bit Mary-Sue but I'm glad she's a likeable character : ) You should definitely check out a couple Scottish romances, especially if you're Irish! If you can find her, try to look at some Hannah Howell books. She's WONDERFUL. Hope to hear more from you!**_

_**Sarahbarr17-**__**Thank you so much for your review. Yes I agree- if anyone deserves happiness, it's definitely Frodo**_** : D**


	4. Chapter 4

Lily hummed to herself as she looked at the various fruits and vegetable on the shelf. After looking at everything speculatively, she finally decided on some delicious looking raspberries, figuring they would make a good jam.

_I wonder if Frodo likes raspberries, _she couldn't help but think and then immediately scolded herself. _You're going down a dangerous road, Lily, and asking only for heartache. You're friends. You should be satisfied with that. _And she was satisfied- more than so. She felt like she had made some real friends the other night and had a marvelous time. She especially liked finding another female she could connect with. Talking with Rosie about her crafts made her want to start up again, so she looked around some more, seeing if she could find some dyes and herbs she could put in her soaps. She turned around and immediately smacked into someone, almost dropping her basket. She started to fall and the person hastily caught her. She started to apologize and immediately found herself once again found herself looking into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Frodo!" she said, her treacherous heart skipping a beat. "Hi!" She giggled. "I'm sorry. _Again. _We really have to stop meeting like this."

Frodo grinned at bit. "I don't know," he said quietly. "It's not all bad." She frowned wondering what he meant, and then realized he still had his arms around her. Blushing madly, she untangled herself.

"So," she said awkwardly after a moment. "What are you doing here?"

Frodo shrugged. "Just picking up some salted pork." He showed her the pork loin he had under his arm. "And you?" He smirked. "I'm mighty curious about that ale of yours now."

Lily laughed. "I'll plan on making some then," she said. "I also wanted to get some bulbs and herbs to grow," she said. "Uncle Fineas doesn't have the strength to keep up a garden by himself anymore, so I thought I'd give it a go."

"Ah," Frodo said. "You'll want to talk to Sam then. He's great with that sort of thing."

"Yes, Uncle said something about him being your gardener."

The two made small talk as they ambled along, looking at the different booths. Slowly, they both became aware of the looks they were receiving. Frodo looked to see a few of the town gossips whispering excitedly and shooting them curious glances.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Could they be anymore obvious? I mean, I know I'm new to town, but am I really that much of a novelty?"

Frodo sighed. "It's not you. It's me." Lily shot him a curious glance and he hesitated before speaking again. "I haven't been the most. . .popular. . .fellow since I've been back. Hobbit's don't usually go off on grand adventures, you know." He smiled ruefully.

"No, I suppose not," Lily said quietly. "Then why did you leave?"

Frodo shook his head, that familiar darkness creeping into his eyes. "I didn't have a choice. Trust me, I had no idea what I was getting myself into." He shot her a glance. "How much did your Uncle tell you?"

Lily shrugged. "As much as he knows, I suppose. You disappeared soon after Bilbo with Sam, Merry, and Pippin, and then suddenly appeared 13 months later on ponies and dressed in clothes fit for royalty." She hesitated. "He said he didn't know where you had gone or what had happened, but that it couldn't all have been good."

Frodo looked very far away. "No," he said, anguish creeping into his voice. "Not all good." He seemed to shake himself mentally. "Obviously, since then, I don't anticipate anyone electing me for mayor." He half-smiled.

Lily shook her head. "They have no right to judge you. They don't know you."

Frodo looked down. "Well, that's alright. I'm not worth knowing. Not anymore."

Acting on impulse, Lily took his hand in hers, not caring who might be watching. "I think knowing you would be a very grand thing, Frodo."

Frodo jerked his head up, meeting her eyes. He could tell she was a bit embarrassed by her admission but he could tell she was sincere. He smiled. She had no idea what a rare jewel she was.

Suddenly he spoke up. "Lily?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you have plans for tonight?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Good." He licked his lips nervously. "Because I want to tell you about my journey."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Frodo ran his fingers through his hair, and looked over to where Lily was sitting on a chair in his living room, waiting patiently for him to speak. She had a look of concern on her face.

Finally, Frodo opened a drawer and removed something. He ran his fingers over it, and Lily could see that it was a simple chain. Finally he spoke.

"Tell me, Lily," he said quietly. He handed her the chain. "Do you feel anything when you touch this? A shock, or even a tingle. Anything?"

Lily took the chain and held it for a moment, but she could feel nothing but the cool metal.

"No," she said, puzzled why he would even ask. "Why?"

Frodo took the chain back from Lily. "Because I can," he said quietly. "It's an imprint of what once was there." He smiled a bit grimly. "It's no surprise that only I can feel it."

"What is it?" Lily couldn't help but ask.

"On this chain," Frodo said. "There used to be a ring." He shook his head, almost in bemusement. "Something so small, so insignificant, but it changed everything." He looked her in the eye. "Have you heard of the land Mordor, Lily?"

A chill swept over Lily. Who hadn't heard of Mordor? Hobbits had little to do with what was outside their own land, but even the most reclusive hobbit knew of the dark things that crept out of the shadow lands. Mutely, she nodded.

"Thousands of years ago, there were rings created for the beings of Middle Earth. Elves, dwarves, and men. What they didn't know is that another ring was created to master over all the rest. A ring created by Lord Sauron of ring poem" Frodo briefly gave her the history of how Isildor came to have the ring and then how it passed to Gollum.

"When Bilbo went on his adventure with the dwarves, he stumbled upon Gollum in his cave. Or rather, he stumbled upon Gollum's ring, and then Gollum found him. Bilbo tricked Gollum, and stole the ring. For years, he had the ring in his possession. Until his 111th birthday."

Suddenly something clicked. "Uncle Fineas told me about that. He said that Bilbo got up to make his speech, said he was leaving forever, and then disappeared into thin air." She smiled sheepishly. "I didn't believe him."

Frodo smiled. "Because it sounds impossible, I know. Bilbo's ring had the power to turn the wearer invisible. After the party, Gandalf made him part with the ring, leaving it in my possession."

Lily's eyes widened. "You inherited a ring forged by Lord Sauron? Gandalf just left you with such an evil possession?"

Frodo shook his head. "Gandalf knew that the ring was magical but he had no idea it was the One Ring. He returned later and told me everything. It was here when Gandalf told me that I had to leave with the Ring. It was no longer safe in the Shire."

"But why?" Lily asked. "Gollum was the only one who knew Bilbo had it."

"Yes," Frodo said grimly. "But the enemy got to him before Gandalf could. They tortured him and he managed to get out two words." He paused. "Shire. And Baggins." Lily gasped in horror.

"Gandalf returned and insisted that I get the ring out of the Shire. Sam accompanied me and later on we met up with Merry and Pippin. From there we made our way to the town of Bree, where we were to meet Gandalf. Except we weren't alone." He swallowed hard and a lingering terror crept into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"We were followed by the Nine Ringwraiths. They were once the nine kings of Middle Earth but as the years went on they lost their souls in their obsession for the One Ring." He rubbed his forehead. "It's hard to explain, but this ring. . .Lord Sauron poured all his evilness and cruelty into it. It answered to no one but him. It could breed evil into the noblest of hearts. It thrived on anarchy."

"And you carried it for a year?" Lily shuddered. "What happened in Bree?" She asked.

"Well. . .we were supposed to meet Gandalf there, but he never showed up." He looked away for a moment, looking deep in thought.

"Are you alright, Frodo?" Lily asked gently.

Frodo tried to shake himself of the dark memories. "Yes," he said, smiling slightly at her. "But if it's alright, I think I'll stop there today." He hesitated a moment. "There's so much more that goes on. . .terrible things," he said quietly. "I can only handle a few of those memories at a time. They're still too fresh, I suppose."

Lily smiled. "Of course, Frodo, I understand. Take your time."

Frodo leaned back into his chair and studied her for a moment.

"So you know more about me than many another hobbit can say," he said smiling. "What about you?"

Lily shrugged and smiled shyly. "What would you like to know?"

_Everything, _he thought to himself. "What was your life like in Lochewood?"

Lily shrugged again. "Nothing too special I suppose. Lochewood is much quieter than the Shire, not as lively. I lived with my mother and father, I was an only child." She smiled. "As you know, I've loved reading since I was a child. I wasn't really popular with the frilly lasses in town and didn't care to be. I was always considered a bit odd because I was always off dreaming of the grand adventures I would have one day."

Frodo grinned. "Be careful what you wish for," he said and they both laughed a bit.

"So other than these grand adventures you plan on," Frodo said smiling. "What are your plans for the future? Do you want your own family?"

Lily's eyes sparkled. "Oh yes," she breathed. "I would love to have a husband and a few children one day." She blushed a bit.

An image suddenly came to Frodo of Lily and few toddlers with her green eyes clinging to her skirts. It was an image that made him smile unexpectedly.

"What about you?" she asked. "Your plans for the future?"

Frodo's smiled faded as he looked into her wide green eyes and bright smile. _I plan on leaving the Shire forever, sailing to the Undying Lands, never to be seen again. _But the words wouldn't come to him. "I plan on healing," he said simply.

Lily smiled and placed her hand on his. "Well, I hope you do that then."

Frodo smiled back at her and he unconsciously rubbed his thumb on her hand, sending shots of awareness through both of their bodies.

"You know," he said suddenly. "I think I already am."

Lily seemed to understand what he meant and blushed slightly. Frodo inwardly sighed. _If only it were enough. If only. . ._


End file.
